


Código de vestimenta

by lady_chibineko



Series: Reto de fics Mystrade 2018 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mundos opuestos se atraen, primera cita
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: Este oneshot fue hecho como respuesta al reto de fic del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 Us en Facebook con el siguiente prompt: Mycroft está vestido de gala, Greg lleva jeans y camisa. Terminan comiendo sushi en el piso de Lestrade . No menores de 17 años.





	Código de vestimenta

**Título: Código de vestimenta**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Sherlock Holmes es propiedad intelectual de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y los respectivos productores de cada saga que la verdad son muchas y supongo seguirán aumentando con el pasar de los años. 

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Nota:** Este fic fue hecho en respuesta al reto de fics del grupo de Facebook Mystrade is Real 4 Usdel año 2018. (3/6)

 **Dedicatoria:** Como siempre para mis lectores amantes del Mystrade. Porque sigamos disfrutando de ésta maravillosa pareja por muchos años más. 

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Había pocas cosas que pudiesen llegar a sacar a Mycroft Holmes de su zona de confort o pudiesen llegar a dejarlo sin palabras. Greg Lestrade, detective de New Scotland Yard, logró ambas cosas con una sola frase.

\- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo en una cita?

Una simple pregunta compuesta por 7 palabras ni más ni menos, y al mayor de los hermanos Holmes el mundo se le había puesto un poquito de cabeza.

Tardó en recuperar el habla, tanto así que hasta Lestrade había empezado a verlo con un tinte de preocupación.

\- ¿Disculpe usted, inspector?- fue todo lo que pudo decir para cortar el silencio.

Algo en su tono, o tal vez en su rostro, pareció decirle alguna cosa al oficial frente a él, porque de pronto la preocupación en Lestrade se esfumó, y en su rostro se dibujó una nueva sonrisa.

\- ¡Una cita! Ya sabes. Tú, yo, un lugar con mesas decentes a donde pueda llevarte a comer algo y pasarlo bien, y tal vez luego ir por un par de copas ¿Una cita?

\- ¡Oh!- fue todo lo que Mycroft pudo manejar de momento.

Definitivamente el concepto de cita que albergaba el detective inspector, y el de Mycroft, diferían ampliamente.

Para Mycroft Holmes, una cita era usualmente un evento donde se conseguían, tras intercambios que incluían sexo, influencia, poder e intereses personales; resultados que beneficiaban a ambas partes en el continuo ascenso en el mundo político en el cual él se movía.

Ir a algún lugar a divertirse era algo que nadie le había propuesto por muchos, muchos años.

¿Y lo peor de todo? Estaba seguro de que Lestrade hablaba sin segundas intenciones.

Mycroft Holmes se sentía de pronto fuera de su ambiente. Y sin embargo, realmente quería aceptar.

Y Greg continuaba mirándolo, completamente a la expectativa de la respuesta que fuese a darle.

La máscara volvió a su lugar y Holmes sonrió casi indulgente, como si después de todo estuviese haciendo un favor en lugar de aceptar una invitación a salir.

\- Me encantaría.- fue la respuesta concisa.

Greg sonrió con la intensidad del sol.

Y bueno, esa fue la parte fácil. Ahora venía la difícil: coincidir en un día y hora determinados.

\- ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? ¿Sábado?- había preguntado Lestrade apenas le dieron el sí.

El suspiro de Holmes lo dijo todo.

\- No voy a estar disponible hasta la próxima semana.- contestó el político con un dejo de decepción.

\- ¿Vas a estar metido en la oficina todo el fin de semana?- preguntó el oficial con incredulidad.

\- Más bien, no voy a estar en Londres durante la semana.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Y a dónde vas?

\- Clasificado.- fue la respuesta un tanto misteriosa- ¿Lo llamo llegando mi querido detective inspector?

Y allí estaba la sonrisa de Greg de nuevo.

\- ¡Claro!

-.-.-.-.-

\- ¡Lestrade!- contestó el detective sin ver siquiera la pantalla, demasiado ocupado manejando y tratando de no perder al sospechoso en el vehículo que iba al frente.

\- ¿Llamo en mal momento?- fue la respuesta de la voz con la que llevaba soñando toda la semana.

\- ¡Ey!... Er... Si, algo así.- contestó el policía con pesar.

\- ¡Jefe! ¡A la derecha!- gritó Sally Donovan a su lado.

\- Veo...- respondió Mycroft- Entonces dudo que pueda venir esta noche. Será para después. Suerte con su presa.

-.-.-.-.-

Luego de una semana y pico, Greg mandó un mensaje de texto al móvil personal de Holmes casi a media mañana.

_'¿Y? ¿Ocupado hoy?. GL'_

Fue hasta una hora después que llegó la respuesta.

_'Lo siento. Estoy en una reunión. Estamos en el descanso. Hoy lamentablemente me será imposible. Reuniones todo el día. MH'_

Greg gruñó en medio de su papeleo, mientras estampaba el rostro sobre el folder manila en la parte superior de la ruma que tenía frente a él.

_'No hay problema. Seguro luego coordinamos. GL'_

-.-.-.-.-

8 días después de los textos, Greg estaba sentado en la parte posterior de la ambulancia que había llegado tras su pedido de refuerzos y ayuda médica.

Acababan de reacomodarle el hombro izquierdo previamente dislocado, y todo lo que quería hacer era llegar a su departamento de divorciado, darse una ducha rápida y gatear hasta su cama con la intención de desaparecer bajo las sábanas y no volver a ver la luz del día durante, por lo menos, un par de centurias.

Así que cuando su móvil sonó, gruñó en agonía.

Aunque cuando vio el nombre en la pantalla...

Aspiró hondo y trató de quitar el tinte de dolor de su voz antes de aceptar la llamada.

\- ¡Mycroft! ¡¿Qué tal?!- saludó con entusiasmo, un segundo después frunció el entrecejo- ¿Es el altavoz del aeropuerto lo que acabo de escuchar?- preguntó extrañado.

\- ¡Gregory! ¡Si, si! Acabo de llegar a Londres; y bien, me preguntaba si esa invitación aún estaba vigente, y de ser así ¿Podría darse esta noche? Siendo viernes después de todo...

Greg se mordió el labio, al tiempo que su cuerpo le pedía ir a gritos a cada y descansar.

\- Er... ¡Si! ¡Claro! ¡Esta noche suena bien!

\- Perfecto ¿Estás saliendo del precinto?

\- Errr, no ¡Estoy terminando con una escena y luego voy a casa!... Tal vez demore un poco ¿Cómo a qué hora nos veríamos? ¿9 ó 10 tal vez?- eran casi las 6 de la tarde, así que iba a tener que correr para lograr ver a Mycroft a esa hora.

Y algo debió de notarse en su voz, porque tras un breve silencio, Mycroft ofreció.

\- ¿Y si voy yo a recogerlo a su departamento, mi querido inspector? De esa manera tendrá el tiempo suficiente.

Greg aceptó y pronto la llamada culminó.

Unas horas después, Greg batallaba contra los botones de su mejor camisa de vestir, mientras se daba una mirada en el espejo del baño principal.

Jeans pegados, camisa blanca... nada mal.

Incluso había logrado disimular el moretón que le había dejado el dislocamiento.

Entonces el timbre sonó, haciéndolo saltar un poco y el dolor volvió. Inhaló aire profundamente y fue a abrir la puerta.

El cuadro que lo recibió lo dejó un poco sin aliento.

Mycroft estaba vestido con un smocking de gala más de acorde para ir a la ópera o a un evento de la familia real, que para ir a un restaurante pequeño y semi elegante.

Por su parte Mycroft alzó una ceja mientras evaluaba también el aspecto de su cita.

\- Al parecer no acerté con el código de vestimenta ideal para la ocasión.- comenzó más para sí mismo que para su interlocutor.

Greg no pudo evitar sonreír mientras lo volvía a mirar de pies a cabeza.

\- Nah. Estás perfecto... Seré la envidia del lugar.- contestó mientras la condenada sonrisa se le extendía por todo el rostro. Decidió ir por su abrigo.

Al moverse sintió un tirón en el hombro e hizo una diminuta mueca.

Mycroft alzó la otra ceja.

\- Tal vez debamos dejarlo para otra ocasión, mi estimado detective inspector.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡En serio estás bien!- aseguró el otro.

Mycroft lo miró de aquella manera condescendiente tan propia de él.

\- Me temo que su hombro no opina lo mismo ¿Dislocamiento?

Greg gruñó de nuevo ¡Por supuesto que Mycroft 'lo se todo' Holmes se iba a dar cuenta!

\- ¡Ha sido casi un mes! ¡Un maldito mes! ¿Qué demonios tiene que hacer un hombre para salir con el político de sus sueños?- preguntó el policía medio exasperado, medio en broma.

De pronto un halo de determinación pareció rodearlo.

\- ¿Qué tan parcial eres al sushi?- preguntó extendiendo una mano, rodeando la muñeca del menor para luego arrastrarlo dentro del departamento y cerrar la puerta.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Tú estás aquí, yo estoy aquí, y tengo el mejor restaurante de delivery de sushi de todo Londres a solo un par de cuadras. No te vas a arrepentir.

Mycroft parpadeó un tanto perdido, aunque hora y media después nada de eso realmente le importaba ya.

Sucedió que comer sushi del delivery junto al detective inspector Lestrade en el piso del departamento, con una mala película en la pantalla del televisor a la que realmente ninguno le prestaba atención, mientras intercambiaban historias que no los dejaban parar de reír, fue una de las mejores veladas (por no decir la mejor) que Mycroft Holmes había vivido en años.

Hasta que al final, acabado el sushi y el vino (a pesar de que Lestrade tenía prohibida la ingesta de alcohol debido a los medicamentos), y con los créditos finales de la película en pantalla; Greg miró a Mycroft de manera soñadora y comentó.

\- No debí tomar el vino, no voy a dar para mucho esta noche... y tengo aliento a sushi.

Mycroft levantó una ceja inquisidora. Greg continuó.

\- Pero después de todo, tú también.

Y a aquellas palabras le siguió el primer beso con sabor a sushi en la vida de Mycroft Holmes.

Debió de haber sido algo desagradable, y sin embargo estaba ganando un puesto entre los mejores cinco en la lista desde que Holmes tuviese memoria.

\- ¿Ey, Myc? Hagamos esto de nuevo... Tener una cita, quiero decir.

\- Esa, mi querido detective inspector, me parece una idea maravillosa.

\- Bien... pero que sea antes de que pase otro mes.

Ambos sonrieron ante eso.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Esta vez el empeño puesto en encontrar el tiempo adecuado por parte de ambos rindió frutos, y once días después ambas partes interesadas se reunían para una segunda cita; ambos con bastantes expectativas incluso si era martes.

En aquella ocasión fue Greg quien decidió pasar a recoger a Mycroft a su casa, ya que el político había estado metido en reuniones hasta altas horas de la tarde, y sería quien menor tiempo tuviese para prepararse.

Y vaya que se preparó con empeño, viéndose compensado con un Gregory Lestrade que apenas y fue capaz de contestar el saludo al verlo en la puerta de entrada.

\- Wow...- fue todo lo que el policía pudo decir luego del 'Hola', mientras lo recorría con la mirada de pies a cabeza, notando que el traje 'informal' de Mycroft seguía siendo de alto costo. Zapatos casuales, pantalón de corte y una camiseta tipo polo que en conjunto seguramente valían más que todo su mes de sueldo.

Greg pasó saliva.

\- Y yo que pensé que todos tus trajes eran de tres piezas... Me alegro haberme equivocado. Ese pantalón te queda genial, te entalla todo.- añadió con una sonrisa pícara bailándole en los labios.

Mycroft se sonrojó pero se negó a cohibirse. Más bien contestó entre petulante y coqueto.

\- Pues en ese caso, mi querido inspector, imagine verme sin él.

Esta vez fue el turno de Greg de sonrojarse. Negó divertido y ofreció el brazo a su cita de la noche, con la intención de guiarlo al coche, y tras abrirle la puerta galantemente al político, fue raudo al asiento del conductor.

Esa noche era Greg quien se encargaba de todo, y tal y como lo había anunciado aquél día que realizó la primera invitación, Mycroft fue llevado a un restaurante pequeño y de ambiente casi íntimo en una pequeña calle de Londres. Uno de esos restaurantes a los que Sherlock era tan asiduo, con la única diferencia de que los dueños eran una pareja tranquila de ancianos sin ningún vínculo presente o pasado con el mundo criminal.

Mycroft se enamoró del lugar de inmediato, y la segunda cita fue todo lo que se uno podía esperar: Buena comida, buena compañía y en fin, una velada que valía la pena volver a querer repetir.

Por supuesto que al volver, Mycroft invitó al inspector a pasar para una última copa, lo cual rápidamente se transformó en besos furiosos en el sofa y la sensación de que ambos llevaban demasiada ropa.

Esa noche Greg descubrió que el contenido político, el destacado hombre de hielo, era puro fuego a la hora de entrar a actividades más íntimas.

En la primera ronda de la noche, fue Mycroft el que decidió llevar las riendas, preparando al oficial sin restricción alguna, prácticamente ordenándole que se pusiera en cuatro y de cara al respaldar del sofá, tras lo cual arremetió contra su entrada y se dedicó a llevarlo casi al delirio al castigar su próstata en cada estocada, llenando la usualmente silenciosa elegante casona con gritos y gemidos.

Luego, cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación, fue Greg el que se dedicó a preparar y adorar el cuerpo de su amante, tomándolo con delicadeza por detrás, derrochando una lluvia de besos en el cuello y espalda del menor, mientras lo llevaba casi a la locura en un vaivén lento y controlado.

Esa noche durmieron abrazados y durante la madrugada, cuando Lestrade se despertó por costumbre a las 4 am, sabiendo que necesitaba partir para llegar a tiempo a su departamento a cambiarse y luego al trabajo; no pudo evitar tantear entre las nalgas del otro hombre y ponerse duro al encontrar el anillo de músculos aún abierto por las actividades de la noche anterior. Tras repartir los besos necesarios para despertar al pelirrojo y terminar de prepararse a sí mismo, volvió a tomar a Mycroft, asegurando que el otro estuviese en la posición deseada al pasar un brazo por la esbelta cintura y mantenerlo quieto durante el íntimo contacto.

Sintió a su amante terminar de despertar con un suspiro cuando ya se encontraba dentro de él.

No pasó mucho antes de que ambos llegasen al clímax con apenas un par de estocadas de diferencia entre uno y otro.

\- Buenos días.- saludó Greg con voz ronca y grave.

\- Mmmmhhh... Muy buenos. Podría acostumbrarme a esto.- fue la respuesta de Mycroft.

Greg le volteó un poco el rostro para besarlo en la mejilla.

\- Yo también... Me gustan tus pecas.

El menor rodó los ojos y, sintiéndose agradablemente adolorido, salió de la cama sin importar su desnudez o tener el semen de su pareja bajando lentamente por su entrepierna.

Era hora de comenzar el día después de todo.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Luego de la tercera cita llegó una cuarta, quinta, décima, décimo sexta... Y antes de siquiera darse cuenta, la pareja llevaba 8 meses de salir exclusivamente el uno con el otro.

No que esto sea algo malo, en lo absoluto... Era solo que Mycroft no le dio realmente un pensamiento a ello hasta que, en una reunión en el parlamento, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo lo abordó sin pena alguna acerca del tema, yendo casi directo al asunto.

\- ¡Holmes!- lo saludó Bartholomew Danvers, y como respuesta el pelirrojo se despidió con un cabeceo de aquella persona con quien conversaba y luego, mirando al otro, levantó ligeramente la copa entre sus dedos.

\- Danvers, tiempo sin intercambiar contigo algo más que un saludo por los pasillos ¿Cómo está todo?

El hombre respondió con un medio cabeceo a la derecha.

\- No me puedo quejar. Aunque desearía que las negociaciones con Centroamérica avanzasen con mayor rapidez. Todas esas horas en cada viaje son una tortura.- señaló el otro con molestia.

\- Por supuesto.- convino Mycroft sin pensarlo demasiado.

El otro hombre le dio una mirada evaluativa entonces.

\- Por supuesto, si hubieses aceptado mi propuesta de hace dos meses atrás, tal vez hubiésemos intercambiado esta información antes.

 _'¡Ah! Por allí viene el asunto.'_ dijo una voz sospechosamente parecida a la de Gregory en su cabeza. Y es que Danvers había sido, por años, un amante intermitente en la vida de Mycroft Holmes, quien por lo usual solo lo buscaba cuando deseaba algo.

Y efectivamente, un par de meses atrás Mycroft había recibido una 'solicitud' para pasar una velada un tanto íntima con Danvers. Cena, conversación, sexo y planeamiento y ejecución de posibles subidas y caídas en el poder de algunos países centroamericanos estaban en el itinerario.

Holmes ni siquiera había parpadeado antes de desechar la propuesta y moverse a temas más interesantes para él.

Así como ahora ni siquiera perdía un latido antes de responder.

\- Me temo que estoy saliendo con alguien de manera un tanto formal por el momento. Lo siento.

\- ¿Oh?- respondió el otro genuinamente sorprendido- ¿Desde hace dos meses y has logrado mantenerlo con perfil bajo? Impresionante. Debe ser una relación que te traerá buenos resultados. Estaré atento a las noticias.

Ahora bien, si es cierto que la manera de expresarse de Danvers era la usual en el medio en el que ambos se movían, ésta vez las palabras le cayeron a Holmes como una patada al hígado.

\- Ocho meses. Y no es alguien del medio, así que yo de tí no perdería el tiempo esperando noticias, porque no las habrá.

Las cejas de Danvers subieron casi hasta tocar el final de su frente.

\- ¿Y qué ganas tú entonces? ¿Es alguien de renombre?

Mycroft se sintió incómodo.

\- Un policía que trabaja con mi hermano. Dudo que lo conozcas.

\- ¡Ah! Ya entiendo. Él desea subir escalones.- dijo casi divertido.

\- Ya es detective inspector, y hace años que ha sido recomendado para tomar la prueba para capitán. Simplemente no le interesa.- argumentó Mycroft casi con insolencia, sintiéndose cada vez más al borde de perder la paciencia.

Danvers parecía confundido.

\- ¿Un idealista?... Vaya, supongo que aún los hay. Cuando llegue a nuestra edad, sabrá mejor como funciona el mundo.- argumentó entonces el otro político, quien era apenas un año mayor que Mycroft.

Por su lado, Holmes como que ya no tenía ganas de estar allí.

\- Es mayor que yo.. y que tú, dicho sea de paso.

Danvers lo miró ahora realmente extrañado, y casi burlón.

\- ¿Mayor? ¿Y policía? ¿Aún se le para?- el hombre rió de su propia broma- Supongo que entre los regalos que le compras a tu nuevo papi, se incluirá una dotación mensual de viagra. Me avisas cuando te aburras de él.

Aquella fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Sin estar muy consciente de lo que hacía, Mycroft sacó su móvil personal y buscó y localizó rápidamente una foto en específico en la magra galería. Era una selfie que Gregory había tomado de ambos en su antepenúltima cita, la cual había comenzado en un bar deportivo donde se habían encontrado justo después de que Mycroft terminase con su horario de oficina, y Gregory sobreviviese a otra persecución que había incluido a Sherlock Holmes y a John Watson.

Por supuesto las ropas de Gregory de ese día habían terminado llenas de barro y polvo, pero con el asesino tras las rejas, para el detective inspector eso era lo de menos.

Y entre la euforia de aquello y el gol metido por el equipo favorito de Lestrade en la pantalla gigante del bar, Gregory se las había arreglado para arrebatarle el teléfono móvil a Mycroft y tomar una selfie celebratoria con los comensales celebrando como fondo, y él besando la mejilla del político; quien a su vez sonreía de manera indulgente ante el infantil arrebato de su amante.

Ahora Mycroft mostraba la foto con un orgullo que no sabía que poseía, y casi destilando una mezcla de veneno y miel en la voz, respondió.

\- En realidad, no solo tiene buena complexión y presencia agradable, tal como puedes ver; sino que tienen un rendimiento que supera con crecer a cualquiera de mis anteriores amantes. Sin excepción alguna. No me puedo quejar.- concluyó guardando el móvil una vez más.

Y disfrutando de la mueca agria del otro ante sus palabras.

\- ¿Y no puedes siquiera proveerle con una mejor indumentaria? NO creo que esa apariencia de pordiosero sea equitativa con nuestro código de vestimenta. Y ahora, si me disculpas.- fue el comentario final de Danvers quien, tras un asentimiento final, dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Holmes dejó la copa sobre una mesa y, con la más falsa sonrisa en su rostro, decidió salir del lugar.

A medio camino recibió un mensaje de Gregory.

_'Odio las cenas de gala ¿Dónde estás los homicidios múltiples cuando uno los necesita? ¿Cómo va tu reunión? GL'_

Mycroft suspiró.

_'Vuelvo a casa. Migraña. Hablamos luego. MH'_

Tras lo cual guardó el móvil y para tranquilidad suya, no volvió a sonar.

La interacción con Danvers no lo había dejado exactamente del mejor humor.

Pero lo peor de todo, era que esa parte de su cerebro que había aceptado su affaire con Gregory sin mayores complicaciones, ahora trabajaba sobretiempo imaginando todo lo que seguro iba a salir mal al final.

No sobre Gregory obteniendo algo a cambio, tal y como Danvers había sugerido. Conocía demasiado bien al detective inspector para concluir que el hombre lo usase para su beneficio personal.

Y justamente allí radicaba el problema. Gregory era diametralmente opuesto a él, en casi todos los aspectos. Algo de lo que debió darse cuenta desde un inicio, aquel día de su primera cita en el piso del departamento de Gregory, donde el código de vestimenta de ambos demostró estar en extremos opuestos del espectro.

Así que mientras llegaba a casa, tomaba un baño y se ponía luego la pijama de seda que raramente usaba desde que dormía en los brazos de su amante; se dedicó a pensar en los mil escenarios en donde el sueño que vivía, terminaba convertido en una pesadilla. Siendo el más plausible aquél donde Gregory simplemente se daba cuenta por sí mismo que Mycroft no era exactamente lo que estaba buscando.

Un velo de oscuridad lo cubrió ante ese pensamiento.

El repentino toque del timbre lo hizo salir de ese estado, y de paso casi se le sale el corazón por la boca.

Miró el reloj sobre el velador. Eran pasadas las 11 de la noche.

Con el ceño fruncido fue a contestar a la puerta de entrada.

La vista que lo recibió le quitó el aliento.

Gregory vestido en traje de gala, el cual vestía obviamente para el baile de la policía que según se suponía, aún estaba llevándose a cabo.

\- ¿Gregory? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Sucedió algo?

El hombre lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! ¡Claro que sucede algo!... Mi chico está con migraña ¿Qué otra cosa podría yo hacer más que venir a cuidarlo?- preguntó con dulzura antes de cruzar la puerta y besar con suavidad la mejilla del menor- Traje Thai por si acaso. Conociéndote no has comido casi nada, y no se te va a pasar la migraña con el estómago vacío. O por lo menos es lo que dice mi madre, y ella siempre tiene razón en todo.

Mycroft papadeó confundido, cerró la puerta y siguió a Gregory hasta la cocina, donde lo vio poner las bolsas con comida para llevar sobre la mesa, y luego sacar un par de juegos de palillos de cerámica del cajón de cubiertos.

Gregory adoraba comer con ellos, pero a pesar de eso y de que Mycroft tenía una docena de juegos, se negaba a llevarse uno. Mucho menos a aceptar que Mycroft le comprase los suyos propios.

 _'¡Así tengo excusa para venir aquí!'_ había dicho una vez con aquella enorme sonrisa.

\- Bien, comes algo y luego a la cama. Veo que estás listo de todas maneras. Por cierto, bonito pijama ¿Es nuevo?

Aquello fue lo que hizo que el autocontrol del pelirrojo se hiciese añicos, y sin querer ni poder evitarlo, se largó a reír; porque la situación era demasiado ridícula para no hacerlo, y porque era una opción mucho mejor a largarse a llorar.

\- ¿Myc?- preguntó Greg preocupado.

EL otro trató de tranquilizarse, pero solo lo suficiente para hablar.

\- Estás de gala, y yo en pijama.- señaló lo obvio.

Gregory lo miró aún más preocupado.

\- Si. Hoy era el baile, ya lo sabes... Era obligatorio vestir de pinguino.

Mycroft soltó otra risita antes de asentir y serenarse.

\- Si, lo sé.- dijo ahora algo triste.

\- Ya... ¿Prefieres que te lleve a la cama? Mañana podemos calentar la comida.

Mycroft se acercó a su Gregory y pasando los brazos a los lados de la cintura de este, hundió el rostro en el hombro del detective.

\- Viniste vestido de gala a traerme comida tailandesa, solo porque me siento mal.

Greg devolvió el abrazo, no muy seguro de lo que pasaba; así que decidió guardar silencio y dejar que Mycroft siguiese hablando. A estas alturas sabía que era su mejor opción para finalmente entender lo que pasaba, aunque a veces el proceso podía ser un poco largo.

Por suerte, no estuvo errado en lo primero, y Mycroft no tardó demasiado en continuar. La siguiente frase/pregunta, fue lo que le puso un poco de luz sobre lo que pasaba por aquel privilegiado cerebro.

\- Gregory ¿Qué somos?

Bueno, privilegiado para muchas cosas, excepto para las más obvias y sencillas. En especial si el dueño del cerebro estaba involucrado.

\- Creí que era obvio, Myc.

\- Ilumíneme, detective inspector.

Gregory hundió el rostro en el cabello aún ligeramente húmedo por el baño, y cerró los ojos, tratando de encontrar como responder aquello.

\- Hace como 5 meses- comenzó entonces- Sherlock me miró y me preguntó que rayos hacía saliendo de tu casa a la escena de un crimen. Aún no se cómo lo dedujo, pero es Sherlock.- se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que aquello realmente no era importante- Le dije que yo podía salir de la casa de mi novio hacia donde se me diera la gana, cuando se me diera la gana. Eso me ganó casi una semana sin su presencia en la Yard.

El aliento de Mycroft se congeló en su garganta. El agarre de sus manos en la tela del saco se agudizó.

Greg besó los cabellos al alcance de sus labios y comenzó a balancearse sobre su sitio, como bailando un vals que solo él podía escuchar. Mycroft se dejó llevar.

\- Creí que era obvio. Supongo que debía de haberlo dicho de todos modos.

\- No hay problema Gregory, estás perdonado.- dijo finalmente Mycroft al encontrar su voz.

\- ¿Y a qué se debió todo esto? ¿Sucedió algo en tu reunión?

Mycroft, en un gesto poco común, se encogió de hombros. Greg suspiró.

\- Mycroft...

\- Tal vez me recordaron lo diferentes que somos.

\- Eso no es necesariamente malo, Myc.

El menor por fin alzó el rostro y miró al otro a los ojos.

\- ¿Aun cuando casi todo, comenzando por nuestros códigos de vestimenta, sean distintos?

\- Especialmente porque son distintos. Eso me da la oportunidad de descubrir todo un mundo nuevo en ti. Y la idea me gusta tanto como tus pecas. Y algo me dice que me van a faltar años de vida para descubrirlo todo.

Por fin Greg sintió a Mycroft relajarse en su abrazo.

\- Eso suena maravilloso, querido. Maravilloso.- dijo el político en un suspiro, mientras descansaba su frente en la del mayor.

\- Sep. Casi no puedo esperar.

 

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

Hello everybody!

He aquí un nuevo oneshot de esta pareja que tanto amo (y me faltan 4 para terminar con los retos que tengo aún a cargo... solo digo), el primer Mystrade del año, así que va con cariño para ustedes Mystrade lovers.

Un poco de comedia, un poco h/c, un poco de smut; en serio espero que haya sido un mix que hayan llegado a disfrutar. Como siempre, la inseguridad de Mycroft es un punto bastante explotable, pero Greg siempre se encargará (por lo menos para mi) de ahuyentar todas las dudas de su amado de una manera u otra, y de ser posible antes que después.

Nos vemos en un siguiente oneshot.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ **

**Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias.**


End file.
